Eu não quero um irmão!
by ENILLORAC
Summary: Henry está chateado por Roland e vai para a casa de Emma. Ela pode fazer algo sobre o que está incomodando seu filho? Also avaluable in EN-US "I don't want a brother!"
1. Chapter 1

**Eu não quero um irmão!**

* * *

 **Emparelhamento:** Emma S./ Regina M. aka The Evil Queen

 **Sumário:** Henry está chateado por Roland e vai para a casa de Emma. Ela pode fazer algo sobre o que está incomodando seu filho? Also avaluable in EN-US "I don't want a brother!"

 **Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Aviso1:** Se você não gosta de romance entre duas mulheres, sinta-se livre para deixar a página.

 **Aviso2** : Me desculpe por todos os erros que você com certeza vai encontrar aqui.

 _ **N/A: Ei, você ainda está aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite!**_

* * *

"Henry! O que há de errado?" Emma quase pulou do sofá quando um muito irritado adolescente entrou no apartamento.

O menino jogou a mochila pelo corredor e caminhou até o sofá, caindo sobre ele com um suspiro aborrecido. Emma desligou a TV e olhou para o menino, ela sabia que seria questão de segundos até ele decidir falar.

"Eu tenho um irmão." As palavras saíram mais amargas do que deveriam e Emma quase engasgou. "O quê?! Regina está gravida? Quan-" – "Não Emma" o menino bufou "Roland". Ele juntou as mãos e começou a rodar o polegares. Emma suprimiu um suspiro de irritado pelo gesto, aquele era um dos hábitos do maldito ladrão. Regina podia dizer que não, mas o homem tinha alguma influência sobre o garoto.  
"Eu os vi no parque hoje" Henry continuou e Emma se mudou no sofá para encarar o menino. "Eu a deixei por um minuto e quando voltei, Roland estava no colo dela." O garoto baixou a cabeça e Emma se mexeu desconfortavelmente no sofá. Ela sabia que isso significava que algo estava acontecendo e ficando mais sério entre Regina e o homem. "Ela só sorria daquela jeito para mim, mãe." Henry cortou os pensamentos de Emma mais uma vez, além do próprio ciúmes, ela deveria ver que seu filho estava chateado.  
"E então você pediu para vir embora?" Ela perguntou ao menino. Henry vivia com ela no apartamento novo durante dois dias da semana. Os outros cinco era Regina quem ficava com o menino. O que, de acordo com Regina, era para garantir que ele manteve a boa educação e ida a escola. Era um bom arranjo. "Não" ele estalou a língua e deu de ombros. "Eu peguei um ônibus."

E como se fosse ensaiado, a campainha tocou. Antes que Emma chegasse a porta, Regina a abriu e entrou ofegante por ela. Aqueles grandes olhos marrons parecendo assustados. "Emma, Henry está des-" – "Bem aqui mãe." Emma podia ouvir o menino bufando do outro lado da sala. Regina colocou a mão sobre o coração e parecia aliviada e olhou para Emma com um pequeno blush subindo pelo pescoço.  
"Me desculpe. Nós estávamos no parque e ele simplesmente desapareceu" Pela primeira vez em anos Regina ofereceu uma explicação por livre e espontânea vontade.  
"E por que você não me ligou mais cedo? É 911. Não é difícil de lembrar meu número." Emma disse com um sorriso bobo. "Porque pegamos o carro e decidimos olhar em volta" uma voz profunda e masculina falou e automaticamente os pelos de Emma se erriçaram. Oh não se engane, era por puro ódio do maldito ladrão. Que nesse exato momento estava com os olhos em todos os lugares e objetos da sala de Emma.  
"Fazendo o inventário Senhor Hood?" ela cuspiu e logo em seguida foi advertida pela pelo olhar de advertência de Regina, mas ela preferiu ignorar. "Gostaria de lembrar que eu sou o Xerife da cidade" ela disse num tom mais leve, mas não menos ameaçador. "E gosto de ser informada quando alguém some" ela disse e apoiou a mão na cintura. "Bom, as leis dizem que os policiais podem entrar em ação apenas após vinte e quatro horas Emma" O homem disse e Emma se segurou para não dar um passo à frente. "Não quando se trata do meu filho. E é senhoritan Swan para você" – 'Senhorita Swan!" Regina advertiu alto dessa vez e jogou um olhar de desculpas para o homem por cima do ombro, ela se virou para Emma com um sorriso político nos lábios. "Eu deveria lembrar a você que Henry é meu filho" Regina deu um passo à frente e antes que pudesse soltar o restante da frase, Henry se levantou. "E pelo visto, não sou o único" com uma batida de pé no chão ele seguiu pelo corredor. Regina saltou ao ouvir a porta do quarto bater.

"O que há de errado com Henry Papa" Roland pediu e Emma finalmente pôs os olhos na criança. A culpa não era do garoto, mas ele não podia se ajudar, era filho dele.

"Então senhorita Swan, o que há de errado com meu filho? Regina pediu logo em seguida. A voz podia enganar qualquer um, mas não Emma. Ela sabia ler aqueles olhos, e ela podia apostar que ela fazia isso melhor do que o Senhor Ladrão ali atrás. Aqueles olhos castanhos mostravam medo. "Regina, nós precisamos conversar." ela jogou um olhar de soslaio para o homem. "Sozinhas" ela adicionou. Regina apertou os olhos e suspirou exasperada, não havia maneira de resolver esse problema. Emma pediu calmamente então "Você pode me encontrar no Granny's Hoje à noite?" Ela esperou pela resposta e viu pelo canto dos olhos um muito bravo Robin Hood a encarando, que pelo menos teve a decência de ficar quieto.

"Você não sabe se eu tenho planos?" Regina apontou para os dois atrás dela e Emma podia ver um sorriso se formando nos lábio do homem. "Não, eu não sabia. É sobre Henry, há algo mais importante que o nosso filho?" Emma suprimiu o sorriso e manteve a expressão dura.  
 _Gotcha.  
_ Os olhos de Regina suavizaram e ela viu a mulher abandonar ligeiramente a postura agressiva. Eram os pequenos detalhes, os ombros mais soltos, o maxilar parando de flexionar e o principal, os olhos. Aqueles grandes olhos castanho sempre suavizavam quando se trata de Henry. "Ok. Esteja lá as oito." Assim que as palavras foram ditas, a mulher se virou para Robin e os três saíram do apartamento.  
Emma respirou fundo e sentou no sofá. Como diabos ela vai explicar essa situação?

* * *

 **N/A:** E então, vamos para mais uma? Por favor, compartilhem suas idéias. Essa é uma história completamente nova e eu ainda não tenho um final. Diga-me, o que você gostaria de ver escrito aqui?


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 _ **N/A: Ei, você ainda está aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite!**_

* * *

Emma entrou no jantar da avó e olhou ao redor, procurando por Regina. Ela ainda não tem idéia sobre como ela vai falar com a mulher. A mulher loira tentou falar com Henry, mas o garoto apenas bufou e pediu-lhe para jogar algum videogame com ela.

Ela sabe como o garoto estava se sentindo. Ela se sentiu assim tantas vezes. Quando ela finalmente se sentiu parte de alguma família que a escolheu, e deu-lhe amor suficiente, algo simplesmente aconteceu. Ou a madrasta engravidou ou pegou outra criança. Emma sentia ciúmes sobre todos esses casos, até que ela decidiu não mais se importar. Mas feriu-a como o inferno. Deixar de lado e ser esquecido sobre aquelas pessoas que deveriam amá-la.

Ela caminhou em direção á morena, e notou que ela estava tomando um café. "Eu deveria sentar?" Ela pergunta e Regina quase pula. Puxando seu casaco mais perto dela, a mulher apenas acenou com a cabeça para ela. Ruby vem em sua direção e rapidamente da-lhe uma xícara de chocolate quente. _Deus, essa mulher é incrível_. "Obrigado Ruby" Emma diz e toma um gole da bebida deliciosa. Ela esperou um segundo e desde que Regina ainda estava quieta, era sua vez de falar.

"Regina, eu sei que é difícil para você entender por que Henry está agindo assim..." - "Na verdade, Srta. Swan, eu estou completamente ciente das razões pelas quais meu filho está chateado" A morena só solta e toma outro gole de seu copo de café. "Você está realmente? Então por que você está empurrando-o desta forma? " Emma argumentou de volta e tentou dar uma olhada nos olhos da mulher, mas ela não podia. Regina segura sua xícara com as mãos enluvadas, e olha para ela. Alguns segundos se vão entre as mulheres, e ela finalmente toma uma respiração profunda e olhar relutante para o loiro. "Porque eu quero que todos nós fiquemos felizes. Henry, eu, Robin e Roland" Ela disse e esperou que Emma começasse uma briga sobre isso.

O que realmente aconteceu. A raiva estava queimando Emma por dentro.

"Vocês realmente têm um problema com a noção de família, não é? O que há de errado em ter apenas Henry como seu filho? Por que você parece tão desesperada por ter o amor de outra criança mesmo quando você já tem o amor de Henry?" Emma quase bateu na mesa. Ela olha furiosamente para Regina, esperando uma resposta. A morena apenas começa a olhar para ela, quase vazio, copo agora novamente.

"Porque ele te ama Emma, não eu ..."

Essa resposta deixa Emma fora de linha, como um soco em seu estômago. Ela sabia que Regina estava chateada , mas ela nunca falava sobre isso. Já faz anos que ela entrou na cidade, Regina sempre mostra raiva por ela, não esse lado frágil. Levou Emma algum tempo para descobrir o que e como dizê-lo para Regina

"Ele é seu filho também. Ele te ama, exatamente por isso que ele está enlouquecendo com Roland." Emma sente como se ela pudesse tocar a mão de Regina para lhe dar algum carinho, _mas vamos lá, é Regina, ela provavelmente vai jogar uma bola de fogo nela._ Então ela simplesmente para a mão dela e tamborilou os dedos contra a madeira da mesa. Gostaria de encontrar uma maneira de reuni-los, de fazer Regina sentir o quanto Henry a ama e mostrar a Henry que ela não está desistindo dele.

Regina olhou para ela agora, e estreitou os olhos, ela podia ver o motor dentro da cabeça de Emma trabalhando. "O que você está pensando?" Ela pergunta e ergueu uma sobrancelha para a mulher.

"Você gostaria de se juntar a nós neste fim de semana? Para nosso acampamento? "Emma pergunta e prende uma respiração, pôde enlouquecer ela ...

"Sim" a resposta vem suavemente, e pela primeira vez os olhos de Regina brilharam com... Felicidade?

"Ok, estamos saindo às 6 da manhã, amanhã" ela toma um gole do chocolate frio e sorri para Regina. A mulher franziu as sobrancelhas, mas havia um pequeno sorriso lá.

"Como você o entende tão fácil?" Regina perguntou a ela e ela encolheu os ombros, como ela poderia começar a explicar toda a merda que ela teve quando era mais nova do que Henry. "Mãe instinto?" Ela tentou, mas o brilho Regina enviar para ela era ainda pior do que uma bola de fogo. "Só estou brincando com você" a loira disse e tomou outro gole, e decide que ela deve levar um para Henry. "Eu passei por muita coisa quando eu era criança, então...", quando ela diz isso, Regina prende a respiração, ela sabe que ela colocou Emma em situações terríveis por causa da Dark Course.

"Emma, eu..." – "Regina! Aqui está você!" nhuma das duas mulheres percebeu o homem até que ele estava sentado ao lado da morena. "Robin..." Regina deixa escapar, mas dá uma olhada apologética em direção a Emma. "Você não disse que está vindo..." Ela conclui. "Eu tenho que dizer? Nós devemos ter um encontro hoje à noite..." o homem tentou, ignorando completamente Emma.  
"Estou me intrometendo em alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou, finalmente olhando entre as duas.  
"Não..." - "Sim!"  
Regina olha para Emma e a mulher parece zangada novamente. "Acho que já terminamos, não é Regina?" Ela só se levanta e olha para o homem, ela deixa umdea nota dólar na mesa e começa a sair do restaurante.

"Você pode pegar de volta, senhora, eu vou pagar..." Robin diz com um sorriso doente em seu rosto e Emma para em seu caminho. "Oh, garoto..." Ruby respirou fundo e encostou-se no balcão. Emma se vira lentamente e olha para ele. "Não, obrigado. Como parte do Departamento de Polícia de StoryBrooke, eu prefiro não tomar parte em dinheiro...Suspeito" - "Emma!" Regina grita e Emma dá de ombros novamente. "Ele pediu por isso..." então ela se vira e sai do jantar, que fica em completo silêncio. Regina encara Ruby que realmente estava tendo dificuldade para esconder sua risada.


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 _ **N/A: Ei, você ainda está aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite!**_

* * *

Emma fechou o porta malas do fusca e sorriu para Henry, que estava olhando para o fim da rua, esperando a chegada de sua mãe. O menino ficou feliz quando Emma lhe disse que Regina se juntaria a eles no fim de semana do acampamento. Pela primeira vez, ela acha que isso realmente funcionaria para eles.

Emma foi para o apartamento para obter mais comida, porque não há nenhuma maneira no mundo que ela está vivendo apenas com peixes e legumes da floresta. Ela ainda estava escaneando seus armários de cozinha por um pouco de comida enlatada, que ela nem percebeu que seu filho estava chegando. "Mãe!", Ele grita, parecendo muito irritado. Ela bateu a cabeça no topo do gabinete e amaldiçoou em voz baixa. "O que é menino? - perguntou ela, quando lhe acariciou a parte de trás da cabeça. "Ele está aqui", disse o garoto entre seus dentes. "Quem?", Pergunta Emma, procurando sua arma e caminhando em direção à porta da frente.

"Acho que não é uma boa idéia atirar em mim, Emma" - disse o homem pelo corredor e ela respirou aliviada. Caminhou o suficiente para ver Regina subir o último degrau, com um Roland muito enrolado nos braços. "Então, é você ... E é senhorita Swan." ela vira as costas e entra no apartamento novamente. "Nada para preocupar Henry, apenas um ladrão de galinhas" Ela pôs a arma de volta no coldre dela nas costas.

"Emma, eu gostaria que você parasse de chamar Robin assim", disse Regina entrando no apartamento. Ela bufou e sentou-se no banquinho perto da ilha da cozinha. "Eles estão vindo?" Henry pergunta e cruzou seus braços contra seu peito. "Sim" Regina respondeu e ele jogou as mãos para o ar. Não acreditando em sua mãe, lançou um olhar para Emma e ela assentiu. "Regina ... Você realmente acha que é uma boa idéia?" Emma pergunta a ela e os olhos da mulher se tornam apologéticos "Eu não poderia deixá-los para trás, e parece que todos nós precisamos tentar entender melhor uns aos outros" - "E você quer fazer isso na floresta? "Emma perguntou e cruzou os braços também. "Sim" a morena disse suavemente e deu um sorriso a todos eles. "Por favor?" Ela continuou e Emma viu Henry perdendo seu olhar de ferro ... Oh, garoto, vai ser um inferno de uma viagem.

"Ok", ele respondeu: "Você vai conosco embora" ele pegou a bolsa e começou a sair do apartamento. "Espere, quem vai dirigir meu carro?" Ela pergunta para ninguém e Emma começa a rir, "Seu namorado. Esperançosamente para você, ele seja escoltado pelo xerife, não há como ele roubar seu carro" - "Obrigado céu eu não sou o ladrão aqui, não é Emma?" O homem atirou para o rosto dela e ela riu mais maldosa desta vez. "Sim, ou você provavelmente estaria morto até agora... Mas você sabe, código de ladrão e toda essa mer-" - "Emma! Roland está aqui! "Regina gritou e começou a sair também. "Por que você se importa com ele se nem seu pai não? Meu filho, NOSSA filho está lá em baixo esperando por nós. Vamos, agora." Emma começou a andar em direção ao homem, então ele faz um movimento para sair depois de Regina. "Você precisa parar" Regina diz e Emma encolhe os ombros.

Ela esperou até Robin levar Roland para o Bens para dizer "Você não deveria trazê-lo" e Regina olha para o chão. "Ele me pediu, e eu não poderia dizer não... Você pode, por favor, tentar ser gentil?" Ela exigiu suavemente e Emma riu, novamente. "Você deveria pedir isso para ele. Eu estou tentando trazer você e Henry mais perto, e ele está apenas arrastando seu caminho entre nós" Regina estômago virar um pouco com a menção de um" nós ", mas ela apenas soltá-lo. "Eu vou falar com el-" o som agudo da buzina do bens só fazer ela parar e Emma rolar seus olhos. "Vamos" Ela disse e abriu uma porta para a morena. Pelo menos Henry tem um sorriso no rosto, eles ganharam desta vez.


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 _ **N/A:** Obrigado por todos os seguidores e favoritos, vamos manter as fics em PT fuindo? Então segure-se e aproveite!_

* * *

Era ainda muito cedo pela manhã quando chegaram à borda da floresta. Emma queria chegar até o lago antes do horário de almoço, ela conhecia muito bem o próprio filho para saber que, como ela, ele estaria faminto próximo ao meio-dia. Ela assistiu os Hoods brigando com as mochilas, até que finalmente, eles se juntaram a ela, Regina e Henry. Ela suspirou fundo, e alegremente apontou para trilha.

"Nós vamos por essa trilha" Logo após terminar a frase Emma começou a caminhar, se esquivando dos arbustos. Foi exatamente naquele momento em que Regina ficou muito feliz por ter escolhido sapatos corretos.  
Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada ela podia notar o sorriso no rosto de Henry. Por um momento, o coração da mulher inchou. Emma podia não ser o melhor dos exemplos, mas desde que tinha chegado à cidade, a loira demonstrou grande compatibilidade de gostos e uma devoção cega a realizar os desejos do filho. O filho delas.

Levou meia hora de caminhada para que Robin Hood resolvesse se manifestar "Onde diabos estamos indo?" o homem pediu sem cerimônia e bufando por cansaço. Regina tentou compreender, afinal de contas ele estava carregando a bagagem e Roland, parecia pesado. "Nós ainda temos mais meia hora de caminhada senhor Hood" Emma respondeu calmamente e tentou segurar o sorriso, O Homem bufou claramente atrás deles, mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. Alguns minutos mais tarde Roland desceu do colo do pai e, para a alegria de todos, eles chegaram à beira do lago.  
Não era exatamente uma caminhada muito longa, mas ainda assim os caminhantes amadores estavam cansados.  
Emma rapidamente tirou um cobertor de dentro da mochila e estendeu no chão. Henry se atirou sem cerimônia e sem qualquer modos sobre o cobertor. E para grande surpresa da loira, Regina quase fez o mesmo, mas a mulher se lembrou de ser mais polida e um pouco mais graciosa.

Um momento depois Emma também se sentou no cobertor e sem pensar duas vezes, abriu o cantil de água e tomou alguns bons goles. Ela olhou para o filho e o jovem estava fazendo o mesmo. Ela olhou então para Regina e não pode acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo. Com um aceno no ar, Regina conjurou uma jarra é um copo de vidro, perfeitamente limpos, contendo água que ela podia jurar ser mineral. "Oh meu Deus, eu não acredito que você está fazendo isso!" a loira quase se engasgou com a própria água. "O que?" Regina parecia quase inocente a olhos despreparados, mas ela e Henry conheciam melhor a mulher.  
O menino acabou rindo alto e disse "É uma caminhada mãe, você deveria tomar água no cantil..." e esticou o próprio cantil para mãe. Regina examinou o objeto por alguns instantes, mas deu de ombros e finalmente o pegou, o copo e jarra desaparecendo junto com movimento. "Espero que você tenha descontaminado essa água antes de beber, Henry" ela disse baixinho para o menino. Ele apenas deu risada "Isso não é água da torneira mãe, eu apenas coloquei num recipiente apropriado" ele piscou e Emma Balançou a cabeça. "Vocês, dois cabeça dura, não sei como não percebem que são idênticos" ela riu. E de repente ou pequeno Roland pulou no colo de Regina "Você pode me dar um pouco de água?" o menino pediu com olhos quase suplicantes. Foi a vez de Henry bufar alto "Seu pai não trouxe nenhuma água?" o adolescente perguntou e estava com os olhos arregalados em descrença com tamanha irresponsabilidade. "Tem água em todo lugar" Robin apenas acenou para o lago e parecia realmente satisfeito com o seu posicionamento. Regina balançou a cabeça tão incrédula quanto Henry e deu o cantil ao menino. Era a primeira vez que o garoto não reclamava de ter algo seu dado à criança, era uma questão de saúde afinal.

O sol estava a pino quando Emma decidiu tirar os lanches da mochila. Henry logo apanhou um dos potes herméticos e não pensou duas vezes antes de atacar os seus sanduíches. Ele até mesmo ofereceu um para Regina, mas a mulher negou e continuou comendo sua salada pronta. Nesse momento, Emma teve certeza de que a mulher não quebrava suas rotinas. Regina sempre tinha um almoço mais leve para poder ter um jantar bem preparado com o Henry.  
Não foi até uma hora da tarde que as mulheres perceberam que os Hood ainda não tinham se alimentado. Sorrateiramente, Emma pegou Henry e saiu em busca de madeiras secas para fazer uma fogueira.  
Regina colocou as mãos na cintura e caminhou até o homem, ela estava com um daqueles olhares assustadores, por fim suspirou em completa decepção. "Você trouxe alguma comida?" Ela perguntou ao homem que estava olhando furiosamente pela sua mochila parecia chateado. "A comida estava aqui Regina. Eu mesmo preparei e coloquei na bolsa hoje de manhã, antes de sairmos" o homem tentou. Regina estava começando a ficar em dúvida se deveria realmente acreditar no que ele dizia. "O que você trouxe nessa mochila para parecer tão pesado então?" ela pediu e o homem deu de ombros "Eu nunca disse que estava pesada" dessa vez ela deu um riso cínico "Então qual era o ponto de toda reclamação lá atrás?" - "Apenas para descobrir se estaríamos chegando logo" ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Regina sinceramente se impediu de rir, ela conjurou uma grande quantidade sanduiches e os colou sobre o cobertor que o homem fez questão de colocar o mais longe possível, e em um segundo depois ela desejou estar com Emma e Henry.

Aparentemente o desejo foi forte demais porque logo ela se viu na beira do desfiladeiro do parque municipal de Storybrooke. Ela olhou para o lado e lá estavam Emma e Henry fazendo uma competição de quem conseguia lançar uma pedra grande suficiente até outro lado.  
Ela nem sequer percebeu, mas estava sorrindo enquanto caminhava em direção aos dois. Emma logo a viu e esticou uma mão pedindo para que ela se aproximasse. Logo Henry tentou lançar outra pedra e infelizmente, ela caiu no meio do caminho. É claro que ela não ia participar de uma brincadeira tão boba, mas nada a impedia de tentar ajudar. Quando Henry lançou mais uma rocha, ela conjurou um avião de papel que pegou a pedra antes que ela caísse completamente, e suavemente o avião pousou do outro lado e ela olhou para eles sorridente.  
Henry olhou pra ela com raiva fingida nos olhos "Você sabe que isso é roubo..." ele falou com um pequeno sorriso se formando nos lábios. Ela estalou a língua "Nós três sabemos que ela não poderia ganhar de você sem magia também..." ela falou com a esperança de ter sido o movimento correto. Henry riu e Emma também, parecia ter sido a coisa certa a se fazer pelo menos dessa vez.


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 _ **N/A:** Ah vamos lá, Henry não é um garoto mimado, vamos esperar o melhor dele, que tal? Então segure-se e aproveite!_

* * *

A noite já estava caindo enquanto Regina assistia as tentativas frustradas de montagem de barraca. Robin Hood, como um bom homem da floresta que era, já tinha conseguido sua própria cabana. Ele se deleitou por alguns instantes assistindo a loira a tentar montar sua cabana de última geração. Supostamente, a coisa deveria ficar pendurada numa árvore, longe do chão e de qualquer outro animal curioso.

"Emma, isso realmente tem que ser aí em cima?" ela pediu ficando quase impaciente. "Mas é claro que sim Regina. Há lobos lá fora..." a loira disse e finalmente, com o último puxão, a barraca se ergueu do chão por vários metros de altura. "Eu já te disse que não há lobos no Maine..." a morena retorquiu. A única coisa que Henry aí conseguiu fazer foi segurar o riso "Há lobos e ursos por todo o norte mãe, por que não teria aqui?" a morena suspirou profundamente "Porque eu não permitiria lobos e ursos a ficar em qualquer lugar perto de você, Henry".  
O silêncio pairou no lugar.  
No final, todos sabiam que era verdade. "Tudo bem. Obrigada mãe. Mas a barraca de Emma ainda é muito legal" ele cutucou a fogueira.  
Pouco depois que o sol se pôs completamente, eles fizeram outra pequena refeição e estavam todos se preparando para uma boa noite de sono. Regina notou então a leve tensão no ar, qual a cabana ela iria escolher? Ela detestava esse tipo de situação, mas a resposta finalmente chegou por si mesma. Enquanto Robin simplesmente se virou e caminhou para a própria cabana sem nenhum convite, esperando que ele a seguisse, Emma estendeu a mão e disse suavemente "Você sabe que pode tentar as escadas ou simplesmente poof até lá..." ela deu aquele sorriso bobo que sempre tinha para situações tensas. Regina acenou em entendimento e desapareceu numa fumaça roxa.  
Segundos depois, Emma subiu pelas escadas balançando a barraca completamente, para desesperos dos dois Mills que não confiavam nas cordas. Assim que os três estavam acomodados confortavelmente, e quentes, o som do choro de um lobo solitário ecoou pela Floresta. "Timing perfeito, Ruby..." a loira disse baixinho e soltou uma risada, que logo foi seguida por Henry e para surpresa de todos, Regina também.

/

"O maldito o homem está pulando na água Regina!" Emma gritou e caminhou desesperadamente até a mulher. Regina olhou para cima com olhos incrédulos. Ela balançou a cabeça, mas não fez nenhum movimento. "Você não vai fazer nada?" Emma pediu desafiadoramente enquanto o som do splash ecoava ao redor. "Não. Ele é um homem adulto, tenho certeza de que sabe lidar com as suas próprias irresponsabilidades".  
Era começo de tarde quando todos eles decidiram que era hora de voltar. Após um passeio tranquilo em um dos prados locais, eles desmontaram acampamento e estavam voltando pelo caminho habitual até chegarem aos carros.

Nesse instante, Henry segurou a mão de Regina e a fez aguardar por um instante. "Obrigada por ter vindo mãe" ele disse calmamente olhando para mulher. Regina deu um sorriso e puxou o filho para um abraço "Você sabe muito bem que eu estarei sempre aqui, meu pequeno príncipe" ela disse e o garoto se afastou um pouco do abraço "Eu já sou um príncipe crescido mãe" Regina olhou para ele e sorriu ainda maior. "Sim, é claro que você é" E antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa, um grande espirro os interrompeu. "Eu te avisei" todos eles ouviram Emma dizer para o ladrão. Henry deu de ombros e entrou no fusca. Dessa vez, porém, Regina decidiu voltar com seu Bens. "Direto para casa" ela disse para Emma e a mulher assentiu. Apesar dos imprevistos, não se podia negar que foi um ótimo final de semana.  
"Quanto tempo você acha que isso vai durar ma?" Henry pediu, quase alarmado. "Eu não sei criança, eu realmente não sei..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 ** _N/A:_** _Lá vamos nós em mais um, não se esqueça de revisar =]_

* * *

"Como eu posso ter certeza de que isso vai funcionar?", Regina pediu enquanto tomava um gole do suco de laranja. Emma pegou mais uma das fritas e colocou na boca enquanto Pensava na resposta. "Porque ele está com ciúmes. E o único remédio para isso é dá mais atenção para ele", a loira finalmente falou.

"Eu dou atenção. Ele é meu filho, e todos sabem que ele é o verdadeiro amor do meu coração", Regina se impediu de bater na mesa dessa vez.  
"Então porque o ladrão e o mini ladrão tem roubado seus finais de semana juntos?", Emma pontuo antes de colocar mais uma batata frita na boca. A morena franziu o nariz para os alimentos gordurosos, mas realmente pensou na questão, já havia quatro finais de semana que eles não saíram juntos. Só ela e Henry.

"São os meus dias de folga e eu gostaria de passar com as pessoas que eu amo" Regina cuspiu. "E, aliás, não te devo satisfações, Miss Swan", Regina terminou com a habitual picada na voz e Emma riu. Uma risada vazia. "Nosso filho continua voltando sozinho para o meu apartamento e reclama que a mãe dele não lhe dá atenção suficiente, e você acha que eu não vou procurar saber a respeito?", Emma jogou, sabendo que isso faria a mulher recuar. E funcionou. Ela comeu mais uma batata antes de falar "E já é 'amor' entre vocês?", os olhos de Regina piscaram surpresos e depois lívidos.

"Boa noite, Senhorita Swan", Regina respondeu antes de tirar uma nota do bolso e deixar sob o copo de suco.

"Ah, vamos lá Regina...", Emma forçou batata descer pela garganta para poder falar, mas foi interrompida por um dedo levantado. "Pare de comer essa porcaria. Henry já perdeu o pai, quer que ele perca a uma das mães também? E de ataque cardíaco provavelmente...", a mulher mais velha falou enquanto se levantava.  
"Não é como se eu não fosse queimar essas calorias mais tarde" Emma piscou e jogou um sorriso maldoso enquanto Regina revirou os olhos e foi em direção à porta.

"Não se esqueça Regina, às 6:00 da tarde amanhã...", a mulher nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de responder a loira e apenas saiu do restaurante. Emma olhou para Ruby no balcão e viu a menina com os olhos brilhando de diversão. Claro que o senhor ladrão vai ficar sabendo. Pacientemente, Emma colocou mais uma batata na boca.

/

"Uau mãe! Você precisa me ensinar como fazer isso!", Henry saltou do sofá, ele olhou para Emma que estava com o rosto marcado com completa incredulidade. Regina ganhou todas as partidas do jogo de videogame. "Você pode pesquisar as sequências na internet amanhã, Henry. Mas agora é hora de dormir, você tem aula amanhã pela manhã", o sorriso no rosto da mulher mais velha era contagiante. "Mas mãe, eu já tenho quatorze anos!", Henry bufou e sentou no sofá.  
"Então não seja birrento como uma criança de dez. Para cama agora." A morena disse enquanto se levantou para pegar os pratos da mesa de centro. "Emma-" ele tentou uma última vez, mas foi interrompido por um dedo levantado como advertência. "Você ouviu sua mãe", Emma ainda estava sem acreditar no sucesso que foi Regina Mills com um videogame. Henry finalmente eu subiu as escadas e foi para o quarto, bufando, mas obedecendo.

"Você vai continuar com esse olhar indignado para TV desligada ou para me ajudar?", a morena finalmente perguntou antes de pegar os copos de cima da mesa. "Como você fez aquilo?", Emma perguntou, Levantando e pegando pote de pipoca. Elas decidiram que Regina deveria passar mais tempo com Henry, e como dessa vez ele estava muito chateado, Emma veio junto. "Treino, senhorita Swan...", Regina disse enquanto ia para cozinha. "Você sabe... Eu sei que você está mentindo", Emma colocou o pote na pia e apanhou no balcão. Ela deixou escapar um sorriso de gato quando Regina revirou os olhos e ela podia jurar que ouviu um "maldito super poder", sob a respiração da mulher.  
"Ok", Regina se virou para a mulher e cruzou os braços "Eu usei um feitiço de vencedor, você ganha em qualquer coisa com ele", os olhos de Emma se arregalaram "Você usou magia! Espere...", ela estreitou os olhos "Você estava roubando! Eu sabia!", Emma apontou Para mulher mais velha e mais uma vez, a morena revirou os olhos. "Tudo sobre o ego não é? Salvador...", a mulher jogou as mãos para o alto e começou a caminhar em direção a hall de entrada. "Espere, qualquer jogo? Até cassinos? Poker?", Emma pediu indo atrás da mulher. "Sim, qualquer jogo", Regina apontou para a infame jaqueta vermelha. Emma pegou a roupa e sorriu "Vamos para Las Vegas, e você vai me ensinar o truque-" - "Não".  
Regina cruzou os braços. "Por quê?" Emma pediu fazendo beicinho? "Porque não Senhorita Swan, Boa noite", Regina abriu a porta para a jovem loira sair. Emma serrou os olhos e ao invés de sair, deu um passo para mais perto da mulher no pequeno Hall.  
"Medo de ser apanhada ou das capelas de casamento do lugar madame prefeita? Regina não se moveu um centímetro, como era o hábito nessas pequenas discussões, mas Emma viu os olhos das morena se alargarem um pouco, era o púnico indicio de surpresa que Emma teria.  
"Eu realmente gostaria que você parasse com essas atitudes senhorita Swan, eu tenho um namorado", Emma estreitou os olhos, a mulher não estava mentindo, isso ela podia dizer. Emma arriscou um último movimento e deu um passo mais perto. Assim que Regina sentiu a respiração da loira no rosto, ela desviou e olhou para baixo. Uma carranca bem desenhada no rosto da mulher. "Ou o quê?" Emma pediu num sussurro "Seu ladrão me ataca com uma flecha ou você coloca algo diferente de um chapéu na cabeça dele?" – "Senhorita Swan!" – regina olhou pra cima, enchendo os pulmões para dar uma advertência à loira, mas foi interrompida. "Deus Regina, me chame de Emma. Nós dividimos um filho depois de tudo. E essa coisa..." Emma apontou para o espaço entre as duas e olhou de novo para os olhos castanhos. "Duvido que o senhor Hood a faça sentir a metade" Emma se virou antes de ouvir qualquer resposta. Algo estava acontecendo entre elas, algo sempre esteve acontecendo entre elas. Essa raiva, essa necessidade de confronto, de poder, de demonstrar que estavam certas e essas malditas cenas estranhas que enviavam fogo dentro do peito de Emma não eram nada normais.  
Ela sabia muito bem que o grande problema era que ela estava terrível e profundamente apaixonada por Regina Mills.


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

* * *

"Mas Emma, seu carro é horrível" Henry enrugou o nariz e Regina lançou um olhar de "Eu te avisei" para a loira e ela podia ver o sorriso treinado nos lábios da mulher, só os olhos mostravam que a morena realmente tinha achado engraçado. Emma se perguntou se Henry também podia ler a mulher como ela, porque ele também tinha um pequeno sorriso secreto.

"Parem de xingar o meu fusca, ele foi minha casa e meu melhor amigo. Como o Herby, sabem?" Emma bufou de brincadeira e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta. Mary Margareth olhou com pena da moça pela declaração, ela sabia que nada poderi mudar o passado de Emma. Mas segundos depois ela parou, ouvindo a risada de Regina e o riso de Henry.  
"Herby, Emma? Realmente? Na geração Transformers?" Henry pediu e a loira tomou um grande fôlego para responder, mas o telefone de Regina tocou e interrompeu o discurso que viria.  
Após alguns segundos apenas escutando, a morena finalmente respondeu "Tudo bem, eu o pegarei", Regina desligou e soltou um suspiro cansado. "Robin precisa que eu pegue Roland" ela olhou para os próprios sapatos nesse momento. Mary Margareth apenas sinalizou que deveria voltar para a escola e deixou os três para resolverem suas questões. Ela quase não entendia o sentido de tanta briga e arranjos confusos, mas não havia nada a ser feito, não por ela pelo menos.  
Emma podia ver a frustração nos olhos de Henry e até mesmo no olhar de Regina, mas ela sabia que ela não deixaria de fazer algo para seu tão desejado amor verdadeiro. Henry automaticamente deixou de sorrir, fazendo uma carranca. Era uma quarta-feira e Emma conseguiu trocar o turno na estação de polícia, assim eles poderiam assistir alguns filmes e treinar no vídeo game depois da escola. Levou uma boa hora para poder convencer Regina a deixar e mais uma boa quantidade de trabalho e beicinhos para ela admitir que Emma também devesse ir. Porque as coisas definitivamente ficavam mais legais e engraçadas quando Emma estava por perto, de acordo com Henry.  
"Você não pode levar ele embora e voltar para nós?" Henry pediu e os olhos da mulher mais velha se voltaram imediatamente para a loira. _Oh garoto, bom trabalho..._ Emma tentou esconder o blush com uma tosse falsa, mas não conseguiu. Regina decidiu ignorar e olhar de volta para o filho. "Desculpe Henry, mas Robin pediu para que eu assistisse Roland até o jantar. Parece que ele teve algum problema no trabalho". Emma riria alto se não fosse um claro sinal de desrespeito.

Infelizmente, ou felizmente, Henry decidiu que essa era uma boa hora para ter outra crise de ciúmes e continuou com a careta no rosto. "Ele poderia vir conosco..." Regina tentou mas foi impedida pelo simples ato do garoto se virar e entra no carro, batendo a porta o mais alto possível. Emma se lembrou de dar um sermão sobre a possível quebra de algum vidro e a má atitude com a mãe. "Eu acho que isso é um não", ela deu de ombros. Quando percebeu o olhar no rosto de Regina, ela sorriu tranquilizadora, "Eu vou falar com ele". Mais uma vez os olhos de Regina entregaram os verdadeiros sentimentos, agradecimento dessa vez. Antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa porém, um muito feliz garoto de cinco anos agarrou a morena pela perna.

"Regina!" o menino olhou pra cima e tirou um celular do bolso, "Papa me disse que você vai me levar" ele disse e logo depois sorriu para a morena e para Emma. Ela até o acharia fofo, mas a situação toda cheirava a uma boa armação do maldito ladrão.  
"Podemos ir?" ele pediu e Regina lançou um último olhar para Henry, que estava fingindo estar muito concentrado lendo um gibi qualquer. Emma pegou a dúvida nos olhos da mulher e pousou a mão no braço de Regina, num gesto que ela esperava que fosse reconfortante. "Vá. Eu cuido dele" ela disse e apenas caminhou para o lado do motorista, deixando Regina sem direito a resposta mais uma vez.

Emma entrou no fusca e logo deu partida. "Ele se parece mesmo com Herby" Henry finalmente falou enquanto batia a mão no painel. "Melhor abrigo" – "Eu poderia vir te buscar com a viatura" Emma disse enquanto olhava a rua, para ter certeza de não atrapalhar ninguém. "Nossa Emma, e me matar de vergonha?" o menino disse num quase riso. "Apesar de que o único carro em que não quero entrar é o da mamãe" ele baixou a mão e Emma notou que ele não tinha mais o hábito de girar os dedos, graças aos céus.

"Criança, você preci-"- "Você viu como ele é fofo? Como eu poso competir com aquela cara de anjo?" O menino afundou ainda mais no banco do carro. "Você não tem que competir Henry. Sua mãe te ama e você é o amor verdadeiro dela, se lembra?" Emma tentou, mas o menino bufou ao lado dela. "Robin Hood é o novo amor dela, antigo amor na verdade. E nós sabemos que a mamãe só quer ser feliz", assim que ele falou o silêncio ficou pesado no carro.  
"Uma mãe nunca se esquece do filho Henry, acredite em mim." Emma deu um olhar sério para o menino. "Mas eles estão roubando ela de nós mãe..." Henry olhou para fora e Emma podia jurar que o ouviu dizendo _"E fomos nós que a salvamos"._

"Vamos pegar ela de volta, ok?" Emma olhou para o filho e então de volta para a estrada. "E vamos chamar de operação _God save the Queen_ " Emma deu um sorriso pateta enquanto Henry enrugou o nariz, "Deus Emma, vou pensar num nome melhor..." – " Ei! É um bom nome. Certo Herby?" ela apertou a buzina logo em seguida e dessa vez conseguiu um sorriso verdadeiro do garoto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 **N/A:** Me desculpem pela demora, amei todos os comentários para essa história.  
Esse capítulo é bem curto, mas prometo mais um capítulo para essa fic ainda hoje ;]

* * *

"Vamos, só mais cinco minutos até eles fecharem" Robin puxou Regina pela mão e ela agradeceu por estar usando um par de botas simples hoje e não temer tropeçar nos degraus.

Ele segurou a porta aberta para ela, mas antes que ela pudesse expressar qualquer agradecimento, a ex-rainha congelou no meio do caminho.

Sentada sobre o colo de Emma, uma muito agitada Ruby Lucas, estava com o rosto enterrado no pescoço da xerife numa cabine do canto no restaurante.  
"Senhorita Lucas!" O grito fez ambas as mulheres e mesmo Robin saltar – "Estamos fechados" Ruby nem sequer se virou para dizer e pegando a todos de surpresa, puxou Emma Swan pela camisa e a beijou.  
"Senhorita Swan, o que diabos está acontecendo aqui?" dessa vez Ruby se virou para a prefeita, mas ainda se manteve no colo de Emma. "Eu já disse que estamos, madame prefeita" ela disse enquanto limpava um borrão de batom vermelho ao redor dos próprios lábio. Emma parecia envergonhada e em estado de choque apenas observando as morenas na frente dela. Ela podia jurar que estava vendo os olhos de Regina queimarem em direção à ela.  
"Tudo bem, aproveitem a noite" Regina deu meia volta e saiu. Robin, ainda atônito, se lembrou de como fechar a boca e após murmurar "Senhoritas" ele tentou acenar uma despedidas, mas apenas recebeu um dedo do meio de Ruby enquanto ela se inclinou para roubar mais um beijo de Emma.

Assim que ouviram o barulho da porta, um muito feliz Henry Mills saltou de trás do balcão "Incrível!" ele gritou e quase pulou no mesmo lugar quando Ruby se levantou e bateu a mão com a do garoto num high five emocionado. "Você me deve dez pratas" a jovem loba disse dando a volta no balcão e logo pegando uma cerveja para Emma. "Espere, você pagou ela?" a cara de ultraje de Emma era de quase dar dó. "Não..." Ruby acenou e tomou um gole da própria cerveja. "Nós apostamos que Regina teria um ataque de ciúmes. Eu beijei você porque tenho uma coisa por uniformes policiais" Ruby sorriu e entregou uma lata de Refrigerante para o menino.

"Como isso aconteceu?" Emma perguntou e henry apressadamente engoliu a bebida antes de responder. "Eu sabotei o jantar, e sabia que eles viriam para o único restaurante da cidade. E Ruby aqui quis apostar sobre como mamãe ficaria louca de ciúmes" ele terminou e a morena sorriu para Emma. A loira evitou o vermelho subindo pelo pescoço, e limpou a garganta antes de pedir "E como você sabia que eu ia cair nessa?" ela estreitou os olhos e apontou para a morena. "Qual é mãe, Ruby é linda" Henry deu de ombros e tomou mais um gole do refrigerante. "Maldição, alguém esqueceu de me avisar que meu filho está na adolescência" Emma tomou um longo gole da cerveja antes de bater a cabeça no balcão.

"E agora?" Ruby pediu ao menino. "Agora mamãe vai ficar brava e vai ser o momento exato para perguntar o porquê." Ele falou batendo no balcão como se esse fosse o plano mais inteligente do mundo. "Hey Henry, que tal conversamos melhor daqui a uns anos... Bonito e inteligente assim..." – "Ruby!" Emma quase gritou e ambos só puderam cair na gargalhada pela indignação de Emma.


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 **N/A:** Como prometido, aproveitem!

* * *

Era uma sexta-feira de manhã, um dia depois do beijo roubado de Ruby. Emma ergueu os olhos do arquivo que estava lendo e suspirou assim que ouviu o som dos saltos assassinos batendo contra o piso da estação. "Bom dia Reg-" – "Quero esses papéis prontos amanhã senhorita Swan. Sem atrasos" Regina jogou no mínimo 8 arquivos imensos sobre a mesa e a loira apenas sorriu. "Tão animada para trabalhar... Teve uma noite revigorante Madame Prefeita?" ela provocou apenas para ver os olhos castanhos ficaram ainda mais escuros. "Isso não diz respeito a você, Xerife. E se não parar de invadir minha privacidade, tomarei providencias ara abrir um processo contra você" Regina disse, dando um asso confiante a frente. Oh garoto, ela estava com muita raiva. "E quem vai me prender? Papai? Emma quase riu e se levantou da cadeira. "Mas nós podemos brincar com as algemas se você quiser" ela tirou as algemas do bolso e jogou elas sobre a mesa.  
Emma assistiu o conflito nos olhos da mulher mais velha, ela sabia que era uma disputa entre jogar as algemas na cara dela ou algo muito mais sombrio. Regina sorriu ameaçadoramente e deu outro passo na direção da loira. Intimidade sempre. "Por que não faz essa proposta a senhorita Lucas?" Emma calmamente deu a volta na mesa e finalmente parou a um passo de distancia da mulher. "Ela gosta" a loira respondeu e assistiu os olhos da ex-rainha ficaram quase selvagens. "Alias, talvez você deva pedir algumas dicas para ela enquanto pede seu almoço... Apesar de que eu acho que sei ladrão um pouco avesso a essa ideia".  
Assim que as palavras saiam da boca de Emma, ela teve que segurar a mão da morena ou certamente levaria um tapa. "Seja cuidados madame prefeita ou posso te processar por agressão" ela disse segurando um sorriso maldoso e os olhos de Regina eram puro ódio pelas palavras falsamente doces de Emma. Ela tentou puxar a mão do aperto de Emma, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi um sorriso de gato da outra mulher. "Me solte." Ela ordenou e Emma podia ouvir a rachadura na voz da mulher. Antes que Regina pudesse protestar, a loira passou o braço livre em volta da cintura da mulher e aproximou os corpos, sentindo Regina enrijecer no abraço forçado.  
Os olhos castanhos procuraram os verdes, numa mistura de raiva, susto e algo bem mais profundo, selvagem mas muito bem enterrado. Emma não conseguiu se impedir de olhar para os lábios pintados de marrom e assim que apanhou o olhar da outra mulher sobre os próprios lábios, ela não pode evitar mais. Um beijo agressivo, força e luta para dominar. Ela gemeu baixinho quando Regina cedeu e a deixou aprofundar o beijo. Não havia mais necessidade de segurar a mulher no lugar então Emma permitiu que a mão segurando o braço de Regina fosse para a nunca, puxando-a para ainda mais perto.  
Regina gemeu e se deixou levar, por esses lábio tão macios, essa necessidade crescendo na fundo do estômago, joelhos quase falhando a mantê-las de pé...

Ambas saltaram e se separam quando ouviram passos no corredor da entrada da estação.  
"David? O que você está fazendo aqui ? Hoje é meu plantão." Emma disse numa corrida, tentando controlar a respiração. – "Ah, droga. Eu esqueci que- Emma, você está de batom?" Emma jogou as mão para o alto e Regina escolheu esse momento para escapar. Com um breve "Bom dia Policiais" ela saiu limpando a mancha de batom dos próprios lábios. David girou e olhou para Emma com um enorme ponto de interrogação por todo o rosto.

"Pai, sente-se. Precisamos conversar"


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 _ **N/A:** Ok, eu estou atrasada, desculpem-me_

* * *

"Então você está bem com isso?" Emma perguntou e menino assentiu. "Até um cego pode ver que vocês duas são perfeitas uma para a outra. Como Yin e Yang" Henry continuou com o livro, mas ergueu os olhos para Emma. "Eles também tem um plano sabe, chamam de 'coração rebelde'. Querem pegar a mãe pra eles." Henry voltou a encarar o livro e suspirou um pouco irritado "Ele não gosta quando ela fala de você". Emma se mexeu desconfortavelmente antes de perguntar "Ela fala de mim?" quase se chutando por parecer uma adolescente. "As vezes quando jantamos todos juntos, ela me pergunta se vocês está bem. Ele não fala nada, mas fica com o uma grande careta feia o restante da noite" Henry disse com um sorriso brincalhão e Emma sorriu de volta.

Já haviam passados duas semanas desde aquele beijo, e nenhuma palavra real trocada entre as duas mulheres além de um "Olá" ou "Pegue Henry as seis". Emma já estava cansada de brincar de gato e rato e decidiu que na próxima vez que a visse, faria algo. "Vou comprar o jantar garoto. Você fica em casa" ela disse enquanto pegava as chaves e caminhava até a saída, olhando para trás apenas para receber um aceno distraído do garoto jogando vídeo game. Logo a loira estacionou a um quarteirão atrás do restaurante e foi caminhando até o lugar. Não foi até ela chegar até bem perto da cerca do prédio que ela viu duas sombras se separando assustadas pelos passos na calçada. Ótimo, adolescentes.  
Ela pegou a lanterna do bolso e iluminou dois rostos assustados e avermelhados "O que diabos pensa que está fazendo?" o homem falou e ela quase deu um salto. Não são adolescentes então... "Ah, Sr. Hood... Perdão, achei que fosse dois jovens aproveitando o tempo extra". Ela guardou a lanterna e o sorriso para mais tarde quando viu o ódio queimando nos olhos do homem. "Continue fazendo o seu trabalho" ele ordenou com arrogância enquanto tirava um amassado imaginário da jaqueta de caça. "Ah, claro, adoraria dar um uso melhor á minhas algemas hoje", ela ignorou o grunhido do homem e finalmente olhou para a morena atrás dele "Boa noite madame prefeita.

Pacientemente Emma entrou no restaurante e pediu para Ruby esperar um minuto antes de fazer o pedido, ela então contou até dez e finalmente ouviu o sino da porta bater. Segundos depois ela sentiu uma mão agarrando o braço dela e ela deixou-se ser levada para a parte de trás do lugar. Assim que elas estavam no meio do corredor, ela se virou para encarar a mulher "Qual é o seu problema?" Regina perguntou por entre o dentes, olhos castanho lívidos ameaçando cozinha-la ali mesmo. Emma apenas sorriu "Você". "Pare com isso, agora!" a mulher apontou o dedo para o peito de Emma, quase tocando. "Ou o quê?" a loira insistiu, deu um passo a diante e ela podia sentir a mulher mais velha tremer por um segundo. "Deixe a minha vida em paz senhorita Swan, esse é meu último aviso" a morena continuou imponente, mas Emma sabia que era uma mentira, ela nem sequer precisava do super poder quando se tratava de Regina, ela via a duvida nos olhos da mulher. "Mentira" ela disse suavemente antes de dar mais um passo adiante e tirar um fio de cabelo desordenado do rosto da morena. Lentamente Emma se inclinou e capturou os lábios vermelhos com os dela. Não havia agressão desse vez, nada de poder e nem mesmo uma tentativa de ganhar algo, de dominar. Ela apenas podia sentir a energia do toque, o carinho por trás de cada movimento, e não foi antes de Regina pedir entrada que ela sentiu a onda de energia fluir das duas. Sem duelo e com as mãos agarradas na jaqueta vermelha da xerife, Regina terminou o beijo e se afastou, procurando pelos olhos verdes "O que foi isso?" ela pediu encarando a mulher e apenas sentindo a atmosfera ao redor delas.  
"O beijo do amor verdadeiro!" ambas as mulheres saltaram de susto quando a voz admirada e eufórica de Henry anunciou. Regina soltou a jaqueta imediatamente, mas ainda havia aquela necessidade para o toque bem visível entre as duas. "Henry!" Era pra vocês esperar em casa!" Emma deu a bronca, mas o sorriso era maior do que qualquer coisa. Ela olhou para a morena esperando ver um sorriso nos lábios dela também, mas só havia confusão. Ela olhou para Henry e então de volta para Emma, ambos com olhos cheios de expectativas tão esmagadoras. "Eu não posso" ela sussurrou e apenas esticou as roupas, como se elas pudessem ter algum tipo de amassado. "Eu não posso fazer isso" ela repetiu antes de se virar e sair. "Mãe!" Henry chamou mas Emma o segurou antes que pudesse seguir a mulher.

Regina escapou pelo restaurante e passou direto por Robin, sem ao menos alguma explicação. Levou poucos segundos para ele buscar de onde a mulher tinha saído e logo ele viu Emma e Henry virando e voltando para o salão principal. "O que você fez para a minha mulher?" ele perguntou com a voz baixa, a mão virando um punho apertado quando ele deu um passo a frente. Antes que Emma notasse, Ruby estava de pé entre eles. "Mais respeito com a princesa, ladrão" ela rosnou baixo e antes que o homem pudesse abrir a boca para proclamar algum insulto baixo, ela pegou a mão fechada e torceu atrás das costas dele, fazendo-o debruçar sobre o balcão. Em segundos, o sorriso de lobo estava por todo o rosto da mulher "De acordo?" ela pediu quase doce demais e o homem assobiou quando ela apertou o braço um pouco mais alto.  
"Ya! Solte meu braço, vai quebrar" ele disse quase enganando a todos como se não estivesse com dor. Quando ela soltou o homem arrumou mais uma vez a jaqueta de caça e saiu bufando do restaurante. Ninguém é louco o bastante para encarar um lobisomem, mesmo nos dias de hoje.

Ruby sorriu para Emma e caminhou para o lado de dentro do balcão, assim que os clientes voltaram a olhar para os próprios pratos, ela se inclinou para Emma "O cheiro dela está em você Ems" – "Cale a boca Ruby", mas ela ainda deixou um sorriso escapar. Ela ainda precisa encontrar Regina e conversar, arruma essa confusão. "Emma, o que é aquilo?" Henry pediu e apontou para um brilho intenso e verde que atravessava as janelas. "Espero que não seja sua mãe furiosa" ela tentou brincar, mas como era possível mais um grande problema na cidade, justamente agora?  
"Chame seu avô e espere aqui. Realmente espere aqui dessa vez Henry" ela olhou para o garoto e depois para Ruby, com a confirmação da jovem mulher, ela saiu pela porta do restaurante

Ela dirigiu até o celeiro onde derrotaram Zelena . Não era de se admirar que o Capitão Gancho estaria por perto, um imã para confusões "Amor, estava me perguntando quanto tempo levaria para você chegar até aqui" ele sorriu, aquele sorriso arrogante e preguiçoso que seria cativante para outras mulheres em busca de aventuras, mas não para Emma. "Corta essa gancho, você sabe o que é isso?" ela perguntou abrindo a porta do celeiro e revelando um grande vórtice verde. "Girando desse jeito eu poderia dizer que é um portal" ele apontou com o ganho e deu um passo até ficar do lado da loira. "E como se fecha?" ela deu um passo ao redor do portal e olhou para o homem. Ele deu de ombros e mais um sorriso engraçado, "Geralmente quando cai alguém dentro" e como se concordasse com as palavras do Capitão, o portal começou a puxar as pequenas coisas que estavam soltas ao redor. Emma sabia que era inútil lutar contra aquela coisa, mesmo assim ela se segurou na barra mais próxima e tentou não soltar. Não demorou muito ela viu Gancho sendo puxado para o portal e esperou como todas as forças que ele fosse o suficiente. Não foi, como se soubesse que ela estava al alcance o poder do portal aumentou ainda mais e infelizmente os dedos dela não suportaram o peso e Emma foi arrastada para dentro do portal. Mais uma vez.


	11. Chapter 11

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 ** _N/A:_** _Olá pessoal! Eu sei que a minha última atualização foi a muito tempo, mas eu acabei de postar esse capítulo, uhuul =]_

 _Espero que vocês ainda esteja acompanhando a história... Não vou incomodar ninguém com desculpas dessa vez._

 _Qualquer semelhança com a realidade é mera coincidência._

* * *

Uma Semana, já fazia uma maldita semana desde eu Emma tina desaparecido pelo portal, que Gold fez questão de dizer que não era possível ser reaberto.  
Maldito demônio.

Também fazia uma semana desde que Emma a tinha beijado. Naquela noite, depois de sair do Restaurante, Regina foi direto para casa e esperou pacientemente até que Emma aparecesse na porta dela. Assim que a campainha tocou ela abriu a porta, ainda dividida com o que ela deveria fazer quando olhasse nos olhos da mulher. Mas era Robin quem estava lá. Ela sentiu o sorriso no rosto desmanchar, porque ela estaria sorrindo em primeiro lugar?  
Ela puxou o homem para um abraço, mas não estava certo, era grande demais e desajeitado demais. Ela sabia que o que ela queria eram os braços de Emma, mas ela não deveria se sentir dessa maneira. Aproveitando a deixa e a proximidade, Robin ergueu o queixo da morena para poder dar a ela um beijo. Regina se obrigou a beija-lo de volta, mas as coisas ficaram piores naquele momento. Era pesado, desajeitado, a barba por fazer irritou a pele dela e ela nunca desejou que um beijo não precisasse de línguas, mas naquele momento, ela odiava a sensação.

Ela quebrou o beijo e manteve o corpo entre o homem e a entrada "Eu te vejo amanhã?" ela perguntou. Vendo a dúvida nos olhos dele, ela entendeu que o que ela estava pedindo era completamente fora da rotina. Ele a amava, ela podia sentir isso também. Mas aquele beijo roubado, a magia que fluiu do momento, a sensação de aconchego e certeza só podia ser tudo o que ela estava esperando. Ela bufou com o pensamento o infelizmente ou não, Robin pensou que fosse com ele. "Tudo bem, nos vemos amanhã..." ele se virou e descer pelo caminho até o portão. Ela entrou e fechou a porta antes que o homem pudesse virar e acenar uma onda boba de despedida. Ela gostava dele, poderia facilmente cair no amor com ele, com certeza...

Mas quando foi que as coisas ficaram tão claras? Quando foi que ela percebeu que toda energia entre ela e Emma era mais do que disputa ou ódio? Não seria errado dizer que o que tinha acabado de acontecer era um beijo de amor verdadeiro. Mas ela ainda tinha tantas dúvidas, tantas preocupações... E já que Emma não viria atrás dela, o que era muito estranho, ela decidiu resolver essa história. As coisas não podiam continuar como estavam e ela precisava de respostas. Tomando o ultimo gole da cidra no copo, ela agarrou um casaco e saiu na noite gelada para caminhar até o apartamento de Emma.

Ela bateu na porta e alguns segundos depois Branca de Neve abriu, pegando a mulher de surpresa. "Emma sumiu. Houve um portal e ela sumiu". O coração da mulher afundou no peito dela. Ela entrou no apartamento e pegou o sorriso malicioso de Gold do outro lado da sala, mas foi distraída pelo filho correndo e a abraçando automaticamente. "Aparentemente foi um resíduo do último portal de Zelena, mãe... Você vai trazê-la de volta, não vai?" o menino tinha lágrimas nos olhos e todos eles sabiam do que se tratavam os perigos da Floresta Encantada.  
Ela concordou silenciosamente quando sentiu todos os olhos da sala sobre ela.

Isso tinha acontecido a uma semana e ela ainda não tinha sequer traduzido o livro de Zelena. E mesmo assim, não é como se a Branca de Neve fosse entregar o coração mais puro de Storybroke para ela poder refazer o feitiço e abrir o portal. Ninguém se atreveria de chegar perto do príncipe.

Ela bufou e largou os papeis sobre a mesa. Somente Emma Swan e todo o seu histórico dramático para desaparecer numa hora como essa.


End file.
